


The Beach

by themantlingdark



Series: Better Than Dogs [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themantlingdark/pseuds/themantlingdark
Summary: please don't comment or repost.





	The Beach

Late winter had been spent planning. Loki had vetoed a complete kitchen remodel since making everything the right height for himself would’ve meant making everything the wrong height for Thor. They’d settled on redoing the sink--removing the cabinets beneath it and putting two basins and two faucets side by side at two different heights--and adding a lower section of countertop for Loki with an induction range, microwave, and no cupboards below. In the bathrooms they installed grab bars, ADA toilets, and lower sinks. The laundry was relocated from the basement to the guest room.   
  


 

  
They’d married at the courthouse on the first day of spring with Strange and Frigga as witnesses and Odin frantically photographing everything, sniffling behind the camera, wiping his eye with the back of his hand. They’d exchanged silicone bands to keep their hands safe, as their lives and livelihoods depended on it more than most and they were more conscious of that fact than many. 

  
  
  


Not even Thor’s health insurance through the hospital would cover the purchase of an FES cycle, so he’d thrown in the towel and ordered one himself. It had been waiting for Loki in the spare room when they’d come back from their honeymoon. Thor’s old elliptical was standing beside it and a new TV stood in front. They had spent their first night at home as newlyweds working out while they watched YouTube videos about training and caring for dogs. 

  
  
  


A month after the marriage, Finn, Loki’s Lab/Border Collie mutt, had been weaned and was ready to move in. They’d asked the shelter to keep an eye out for a second dog. In May, the shelter had called saying they had a two-year-old Irish Setter named Lucy who was good with other dogs and needed eye drops four times a day. She’d been surrendered by a neat-freak who’d gotten her as a prop for Instagram shots and then grown tired of cleaning up fur and administering medication. The sixty pound dog had climbed into Thor’s lap during their first meeting, at which point Thor had burst into tears and a grin and had folded himself in half around her. The volunteer supervising the visit had looked at Loki, who’d nodded, and then she’d gone to get the paperwork. Lucy had been rechristened Lu, or, more often, Lulu, by Thor by the end of day one.   
  


 

  
Summer had been spent training Finn a thousand tricks--more than half of them useful forms of fetch related to his own care and to Loki’s convenience--and accepting that Lu’s interests were limited to food, naps, Thor, and combinations of the three. Secretly, Loki considered Finn clever but credited Lu with true genius.

  
  
  
  


On September first, Thor woke to his quiet alarm. Orliński’s ‘ _ Fara La Mia Spada’ _ . Loki had learned to sleep through it after a week. It was a bowel program day. In August, they’d been the even days; in September they would be the odd. Thor grabbed the Hitachi from the nightstand and gently shifted Loki onto his back. Heard him murmur a thank you, kissed his forehead, and shushed him back to sleep. Thor set his ear to Loki’s stomach to see how things stood. He heard only a few small, quiet bubblings. Good in that it meant low gas, but not ideal because it meant minimal movement. He settled against Loki’s side and palmed Loki’s belly. 

  
  
  


Thor liked to begin the abdominal massage with very light strokes with the whole of his right hand, circling Loki’s navel in slow, clockwise passes, letting Loki grow accustomed to the touch so that he’d continue to sleep through it when the pressure got firmer. After two minutes of this, Thor switched to swirling his fingertips in tiny loops against Loki’s skin while his hand continued like that of a clock, ticking its way around the edge, massaging the large intestine, waking it up, getting it moving. After ten minutes of this, Thor made slightly firmer passes from left to right and back again, zig-zagging up and down Loki’s abdomen, stroking the small intestine. To finish the manual portion of the massage, Thor put his hand across Loki’s belly and rolled it like a plate clattering on a countertop in slow motion, connecting only at the edge, moving around the circumference. 

  
  
  


After that, Thor leaned in to listen again and heard more bubbling this time, sometimes felt Loki’s flesh quivering against his cheek with the activity below. He grabbed the massager and turned the vibrator on, moving it in a spiral that began at Loki’s belly button and expanded in a clockwise arc that went down onto Loki’s flanks. After five minutes, Thor leaned in to eavesdrop on Loki’s insides again and found them singing.

  
  
  


“Lo,” Thor said softly.

“Mm?”

“How are you feeling?” 

Loki blinked a few times, stretched, and yawned. 

“I’m...  oh. Yeah. I can hear things gurgling. Gotta get up.” 

Thor increased the mattress pressure and got out of the way so that Loki could transfer into his chair.

“Breakfast?” Thor asked

“Ummm... something light-ish? I’ve been craving the beach. Haven’t been there in years. Don’t want to do it on a full stomach.”

“Beach sounds good. Eggs and fruit?”

“Please.”

“’Kay. Back in a sec.”

  
  
  


Thor came into the bathroom to drop off Loki’s coffee, which he drank while he waited for his enema to take effect, and which further encouraged his body in the direction he wanted it to go. Finn came in with his hairbrush held in his teeth and Loki groomed him, pleased to have something soothing and useful to do while he was stuck on the toilet.

“I’m glad you’re in here,” Loki said, untangling the beginnings of a mat behind Finn’s left ear, “and not out there learning bad habits from your big sister.” 

Loki could hear the clatter of Lu’s nails on the kitchen floor, which meant she was dancing around at Thor’s feet, begging for bits of his breakfast, which also meant Thor was tossing them to her, purring “good girl” when she caught them and “good try” when she did not.

  
  
  


Less than thirty-five minutes later, Loki rolled into the kitchen, beaming.

“New record,” he said, pointing at the clock.

“And you already showered and half dressed,” Thor raised his eyebrows, seeing Loki’s hair dripping onto the towel around his shoulders. Loki had skipped a shirt to keep from soaking it, but had put his swim trunks on.

“I did,” Loki nodded, stifling a grin, hearing the note of pride in his own voice and not feeling at all guilty about it, knowing its source had largely been Thor’s effort, and the pride was for his partner. “Though I didn’t wash my hair because I figure, if we’re just going to get in the lake, I’ll need to wash it tonight anyway.”

  
  
  


Before Thor’s appearance and ever-increasing involvement, Loki’s bowel programs had taken an hour at a minimum, from inserting the enema to cleaning up after digital stim and digging, and that didn’t include taking a shower and getting dressed. Loki had known about abdominal massage, but he’d also known that it required half an hour of application to be effective, and since he couldn’t guarantee that it would reduce as much time as it cost, he’d skipped it. Massage was also physically exhausting to perform on himself, which largely defeated half its purpose, as it was meant to be relaxing. He preferred to sleep as much as he could in the morning, knowing the bowel program itself would be taxing emotionally and physically.

  
  
  


Now Thor would go to bed half an hour early the night before programs while Loki stayed up editing photos. In the morning Thor would give Loki an extended belly rub, enjoying the smooth drag of soft skin against his fingers, loving the sight of Loki’s lips, parted and puffy with sleep, and basking in the lazy, pleasant company he would otherwise have missed before he went to work. 

  
  
  


Thor’s efforts traded half an hour of misery for half an hour of pleasure, though Loki dozed through most of it. Still, the sentiment always seemed to seep from Thor’s fingers into his skin and he went in to face what he found to be the most demoralizing aspect of his injury with a lighter heart than he’d ever had before or had ever thought possible. 

  
  
  
  


When they were packed and ready to go, Thor did Lu’s eye drops while Loki did a last-minute self-cath to void his bladder, hoping he wouldn’t have to do another one until they got back home. Loki swapped into his outdoor chair, rolled out to the car, and flung himself into the passenger seat. Thor loaded Loki’s chair in the trunk and they took off. 

  
  
  


Transferring to and from his chair was an ever-evolving process. FES cycling was building up Loki’s legs, adding muscle weight, which he then had to lift with his arms. In turn, his arms got stronger, but his upper body and lower body never quite kept pace. Some days he added too much oomph, some days not quite enough. He aimed to opt for too much to save himself the trouble of second attempts. To accommodate the height he got on an overshooting oomph, he had to duck his head. He’d learned this the hard way when he’d knocked himself out cold while transferring into the car in June. He’d opened his eyes to Thor’s worried face and a very visceral understanding of why cops guided people’s heads under the door when they put them in the back of the squad car.

  
  
  
  
  


The highway was blistering, sending up black mirages of water and making the sights ahead seem to sway above the blacktop. Traffic was heavy for a Saturday. Loki saw dozens of RVs and a fair number of pick-up trucks towing horse trailers and pop-up campers. He credited the relatively cool weather--eighty-three degrees instead of ninety-five--with inspiring everyone to get out of the house. 

“Holy shit,” Loki breathed, when Thor pulled into the line of cars waiting for the beach parking lot. “I guess everyone had the same idea.”

“Well, yeah. Labor Day weekend,” Thor said. “This is what it’s for.”

Loki’s face went wide, then his eyes closed and he cursed.

“I forgot. It still feels like July to me.”

“I know. Time is flying,” Thor nodded.

  
  
  


It took twenty-five minutes to park. Loki waited at the car while Thor ran to the beach house to see about borrowing a chair. The air was ten degrees cooler by the lake than it had been further inland. It finally felt like a proper summer. The sun’s heat was welcome, reminding Loki of childhood afternoons spent splashing in an inflatable swimming pool filled with water from the garden hose, cold and crystalline, sparkling up at him above the pool’s sky-blue bottom.

  
  
  


Loki watched for Thor’s return and, when it came, wondered if he could really classify it as successful. Loki had seen beach wheelchairs in photos but never in person. The thing was enormous, even next to Thor. It looked like a blue fabric lawn chair with a frame of white PVC pipe. Its wheels had the odd proportions found in children’s toys. It fulfilled its requirements in the barest sense: it could carry a seated human being across sand. But it wasn’t a standard size or shape, so transferring into it alone would likely be impossible, especially if one was trying to heave their butt up onto the seat from a soft bed of sand. It had no means of self propulsion. No brakes. If Loki had come to the beach intending to use it on his own, he would have been SOL.

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” Thor agreed, voice low and dubious. “It looks like someone’s grandpa made it.”

“As a float for their five-year-old grandchild to ride in a local parade,” Loki nodded. “Room for improvement.”

“I can carry you if you’d rather.”

“I guess let’s see how well it moves across the sand and then you can decide what will be easier.”

Thor nodded and helped Loki transfer into the chair. 

  
  
  


Loki felt absurd. The bright white and blue reflected heat well enough, but they were like neon, highlighting him, calling attention to his body, putting his legs up high, front and center. People always stared, especially when he was in shorts like this. They did it to everyone who used a chair, weighing and measuring, trying to judge whether or not the legs in the seat looked like they really needed wheels. If the legs looked well, the watchers moved up to look at the rest of the body, wanting to see the face of someone they assumed was faking it. Loki wanted cannons fixed to his armrests to aim at the people who did it, but so few would be left standing. Possibly just Thor, Frigga, Odin, and Strange… which, ultimately, was enough in Loki’s book. 

  
  
  


Loki held onto their bag of towels, drinks, snacks, and sunblock while Thor took them on a test drive. He felt ridiculous, sitting there, letting Thor do all the work when he could have moved himself if the chair hadn’t been such a bad design. He felt sorry for all the people who wanted to visit this beach but lacked a partner strong enough to lift and push them. 

“What do you think?” Loki asked.

“I think, on a quiet day, it would be fine. But I don’t think I can get it through the crowds and down to the water without asking about a hundred people to move.”

“Oh, shit, you’re right,” Loki said, shielding his eyes and scanning the beach.

“Should I take it back?”

“Yeah, getting in the water is the whole point for me.”

  
  
  


Thor returned the chair, bought some chips at the concession stand, and held the bag in his teeth while he gave Loki a piggy-back ride to the far side of the beach.

  
  
  


Their shirts got soaked with sweat where they were pressed together. The swaying motion of Thor’s walking, the wet heat between them, and the glowing reds and golds in Thor’s hair and skin made Loki want to lick Thor’s neck, nibble his ear, and fuck him outside under the sun.

“Can I have you again when we get home?” Loki asked. “Like we did last Sunday?”

Thor made an “mphhh” and Loki took the bag of potato chips from between his teeth.

“Yes, if you change the subject right this second so I don’t have to walk across the rest of the beach with a boner.”

  
  
  


Last Sunday Loki had taken a seat on the sofa. Thor had licked and sucked Loki’s cock until the sight had gotten him hard and then he’d slathered Loki in lube, turned around, and taken a seat himself. The sight of Thor sliding down onto him, stretching around him, with sweat starting on his back and, soft, helpless sounds puffing out of him, had occupied at least eighty percent of Loki’s thoughts for the last week. Thor had come, sobbing, and the cries were still fresh, echoing in Loki’s ears. After they’d cleaned themselves up, they’d stretched out in bed with music on and only the sunset through the window to light the room, turning their bodies orange, coral, rose, and violet as they’d kissed each other stupid for over an hour. They’d cooled off with ice cream on the back porch afterward. The dogs had been given their own bowls. It was one of the things about Thor that pleased Loki to a higher degree than he could have predicted. Thor spoiled Finn and Lu. Cooked for them. Heard about the pet food recalls when he’d had Mule. Had stopped buying pet food then. Wasn’t willing to risk it.

  
  
  


Loki pecked a kiss onto Thor’s neck to tide himself over.

“See the girls with the colorful pixie crops at one o’clock?” Loki asked.   
Thor looked slightly to the right. He saw blue and purple hair teased into wispy elfin peaks and nodded.

“And the boys in short shorts and tight tank tops under that grey umbrella next to them?”

“Mmhm.”

“That’s as close as we’re going to get to Greenwich Village,” Loki whispered. “Park us there.”

  
  
  


Loki held the bag open from his position on Thor’s back and Thor got out their beach blanket and towels and floated them onto the sand, then got down all fours and slowly spread his limbs until he was on his belly and Loki could safely roll off of him. 

  
  
  


People tried to hide their staring and failed. Loki tried to ignore it and was equally unsuccessful. He told himself that, apart from the all-too-rare and therefore always-arresting sight of men being physically affectionate, most of it was likely due to Thor’s being ludicrously handsome. That Thor’s was the sort of face you saw once in a lifetime--and that was if you were lucky. That next year on the Saturday before Labor Day there would probably be more than a few people at this beach eyeing the crowd all afternoon, hoping for another glimpse of the warm gold hair and the cold blue eyes that were as sharp as they were soft, set above a wide, wolfish smile that seemed to contain another world. Loki couldn’t blame them for looking.

  
  
  


“Wheelbarrow?” Loki asked, when they’d finished slathering on sunscreen.

“Sand’s hot. I can carry you.”

“I have asbestos hands,” Loki said, rolling onto his belly and looking over his shoulder to watch Thor pick up his legs. 

  
  
  


They found that the closer Thor was to Loki’s body, the more effectively they moved, so Thor held Loki high on the legs, at the knees rather than ankles, which made for a bit of a spectacle, but let him carry more of Loki’s weight and was easier on Loki’s lower back. When they hit the waves, Loki yelped at the cold, but kept moving. His hands switched from walking to paddling and Thor slowly raised him and helped him roll over until they were out over their heads and Loki’s arms were churning to keep his neck above the water. Good exercise, and good practice in case of an accident or emergency, but more exhausting than relaxing.

“Save some for later. We’ve got plans tonight, remember?” Thor smiled, towing Loki closer to the beach. When the water was shallow enough, Thor stood and held Loki’s legs while Loki lazily swirled his arms and slowly let himself go limp, floating from the waist up, tipping his head back to see a sky uncrossed by utility poles and power lines. Sometimes a gull flew over, rowing the air with ombre wings. 

  
  
  


Thor watched Loki’s breast rise and fall with his breathing, the water seeming to climb up the dips between his ribs and slide out again. He felt his eyelids growing heavy with the sun beating down on them and his muscles loosening as the low waves slowly rocked him.

  
  
  


When the better part of an hour had passed like this, Loki sighed.

“I’m cooling off. And I should cath, which means we might as well just head home so you don’t have to spend an hour schlepping me across the sand three more times.”

“Do you know Credé’s maneuver?”

“Oh god, I forgot all about that. They did show me, but they were so hell-bent on getting me to cath I feel like they only did it so they could tick off a box saying they’d done it.”

“Intermittent cathing is the best option, but Credé’s will still work.”

“If I want to pee right now in the water,” Loki finished.

“If you want to pee right now in the water,” Thor confirmed. “And at least half the people here are peeing in the water because beach bathrooms are disgusting--everyone goes into them sandy, soaking wet, and covered in sunscreen.”

Loki hummed.

“Afterward we can head up to the blanket, have something to drink, roast in the sun for a while, come back for another swim.”

“All right, but can you do it?” Loki asked. “I have a feeling you’ll be better at finding my bladder.”

“Sure.”

Thor moved them into deeper water so that it would hold more of Loki’s weight. Loki dangled with his back to Thor’s front, reaching behind himself to loop his arms around Thor’s neck. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Relax your belly.” 

Thor helped to hold Loki up with his left arm while his right hand pressed in and down at the base of Loki’s abdomen, scooping the flesh toward the bottom of the pelvis, catching the bladder and compressing it. The touch was firm. Medical. Efficient. A different world from what Loki was used to feeling from Thor.

“All set,” Thor said, and dipped his head to press a long kiss to Loki’s neck. 

  
  
  


Now Thor’s fingers were light and gliding, lifting and guiding him, gently turning him around. When Thor’s hands disappeared Loki knew it was because they were under his knees, holding up his legs while he held onto Thor and leaned in to kiss him, loving the way Thor kissed with his whole body, moulding it around him, long neck winding like a snake, shoulders curling forward to enclose him.

  
  
  


“How would you like to be carried?”

“English Patient-style.”

“On a stretcher, by camel, while heavily burned? Coming right up,” Thor nodded. He gathered Loki in his arms like a bride about to go over the threshold and walked up out of the lake, sending water spilling off their bodies in glittering tassels.

  
  
  


It occurred to Loki that most of the people on the beach probably still hadn’t put it together. Would think Thor was just being silly or romantic or chivalrous, sparing Loki the irritation of hot, sandy feet. They wouldn’t register the necessity. He wondered if the people seated right beside them could tell. So often people saw what they expected to see.  _ Who _ they expected to see. 

  
  
  


Thor dropped to one knee, then to both, then sat on his heels and curled forward until Loki was resting on the blanket.

“Good?”

“Perfect, thank you. I’m assuming I should open the chips first?” 

“Yassss,” Thor hissed. “And the water.”

They sat, sipping and crunching, watching the tiny white triangles that meant sailboats go skimming across the horizon. 

  
  
  


A few lingering drops of water meandered down their backs, tickling their skin while the sun dried the hair on the tops of their heads and began the work of warming them up for another swim. When they’d finished eating, they took turns smearing sunscreen onto each other and stretched out on the blanket to roast themselves like marshmallows.

  
  
  


“I think I’m on fire,” Loki groaned ten minutes later.

“Swim?”

“Yeah.”

“Wheelbarrow?”

“No, I’d rather not see the water and potato chips again. English Patient?”

  
  
  


It was a bit harder to start on dry land. Loki curled away from Thor and bent himself into a V. Thor dropped to a wide crouch with his legs bracketing Loki, and Loki rolled and dragged himself up into Thor’s arms, which were waiting like a forklift to raise him up fast, using the momentum from the spring of his biceps and snap of his back to get Loki high enough that Thor could almost leap to catch up with him. Loki hoped that, if his neighboring beachgoers hadn’t done the math already, they all had their sums straight now.

  
  
  


The chill wasn’t such a shock the second time. Was soothing instead. What little there had been in the way of waves had died down and, without it, the water had gone clear. Thor and Loki held their breath and went under to watch each other swim. They saw blurred faces gone green with the water’s tint. Saw the slow, octopus motions of floating hair, recording in graceful curves the strokes that they’d taken. Saw fish darting away, so unexpected and quick that they both shrieked at the sight. The sounds came out amid clouds of bubbles that tickled their faces and felt like laughter.

  
  
  
  
  


They left their bathing suits on and sat on towels for the ride home. When they got back to the house, it had that novelty that comes with entering at a strange hour, in strange clothes, soaked in strange water, when the windows have been left open wide while you were away to welcome an ever-changing stream of air into the rooms. 

  
  
  


Their bodies had that pleasant heaviness that comes with staying in water long enough to take its bearing of your weight for granted. Their skin and hair held the scents of seaweed, sunblock, and wind that’s passed through the branches of pine trees. 

  
  
  


The dogs gave them a lazy greeting, looking up at them from pleasant cool of the floor while thumping the hardwood with their tails.

  
  
  


Loki transferred into his house chair, which kept the grit of streets and sidewalks from coming into their home. It also had a waterproof seat, so he could take it into the shower without having to worry about mildew starting in the cushion.

  
  
  


They opted for a late dinner themselves, but Loki fed the dogs, reheating the extra meals that Thor had made for them that morning while Thor himself slipped off to the bathroom. 

  
  
  


The part of Loki’s brain that sought balance and symmetry was tickled by the thought that Thor was closing his day with an enema after Loki’s own day had opened that way. 

  
  
  


“Shower?” Thor called softly, ten minutes later. He was standing naked in the hallway, hanging back in the dimness there away from the windows. Even in the low light Loki could see the flush in Thor’s cheeks. 

  
  
  


Showering with Thor reminded Loki of bathing with his friends after long days in dance classes. The steam soothed muscles, eyes, and airways. The white noise of the water’s hiss kept everyone quiet, letting them sift through their thoughts in the comfort of each other’s company. Thor washed Loki’s hair, then used the suds that dripped down to ease the sliding of his fingers over the muscles in Loki’s neck and shoulders, rubbing them until Loki’s head drooped to his chest.

  
  
  


Any time spent in bed always began with a skin check, to make sure all was well, or, if anything was unwell, that it would be protected from further damage.

“How’m I looking?” Loki asked, feeling his body shift slightly as Thor moved his legs, turning and spreading them, examining every inch for the red spots that could turn into pressure sores, and for cuts, bruises, blisters, and anything else out of the ordinary.

“Good,” Thor said, and kissed the small of Loki’s back. Loki rolled over and Thor flipped his legs for him, then crawled up the bed, kissing Loki’s belly as he went, giving a teasing flick of his tongue to Loki’s left nipple before settling in a hunched crouch above him and arranging his curls.

“Got a few new freckles on the bridge of your nose today,” Thor noted, pecking a kiss onto the tip. “Skin like a redhead.”

“I know. My uncle Brian had red hair and fair skin… possibly still does. Curls too. I’m the only one in my bunch who got them.”

Thor hummed and traced the edge of Loki’s left ear.

“I’m still trying to figure out how you’re your father’s,” Loki said, drawing Thor’s features with a fingertip.

“The resemblance is in my nostrils and the length of my nose.”

“If you say so,” Loki smiled, then narrowed his eyes at something, though at what, Thor couldn’t guess. “Was that water?” Loki asked.

“Where?”

“Falling on my stomach just now.”

“No, I dried myself off. Probably just rain,” Thor offered, almost a sigh, all innocence.

“Rain. From a cloud localized between our bellies.”

“Mmhmm,” Thor nodded.

“Sounds legit.”

Another drop fell and Loki grinned. 

“Something funny?” Thor asked.

“No, no. Sorry. Flash flooding is nothing to laugh about.”

“Serious business,” Thor agreed.

  
  
  


Thor was whining by the third deep kiss. Loki reached between them and found a small puddle in his navel. Thor’s cock was long and hard, hot and sticky when he closed his hand around it.

“You’re a little worked up,” Loki murmured, not worried or scolding, but impressed and encouraging.

“Waiting all day.”

“I’ll have to make a point of whispering lewd nothings in your ear every morning.”

Thor nodded where he was sucking Loki’s neck.

  
  
  


Thor’s excitement was contagious. Loki was half hard even before Thor began licking his armpits and kissing his nipples. When Thor got to Loki’s cock, he sucked it with such visible thirst that it more than made up for the fact that Loki couldn’t feel it. Thor looked like he might cry if he couldn’t get more.

“Ready?” Loki asked, and received an enthusiastic nod. He handed Thor the lube and watched Thor squirt a heap of gel into his palm. It oozed out between his fingers as he coated Loki’s cock and smeared the leftovers onto his own. 

 

Even the sight of his own cock pleased Loki. Full and dark with blood, looking much like his partner’s.

“Should I turn around so you can see-”

“No, stay where you are,” Loki said, realizing already that the sight of Thor’s cock bouncing above his belly would be even better than the view he’d had last time of Thor’s flexing back.

“Ready?” Thor asked. 

“Yes.”

Loki pressed his head down into the pillows so that he could get a lower point of view, watching his cock disappear, inch by inch, inside Thor’s body, seeing Thor’s cock bouncing and leaking as he sank.

It was upside down, but, for Loki, stroking Thor’s cock from this position was a bit like stroking his own. He still couldn’t feel it, and the size was the same. The responses were there now, though, and wonderful. Loki could cause them. Run his thumb over the bottom of the head and make Thor twitch. Tighten his stroke and make Thor throb and moan. 

  
  
  


When Thor started bouncing, all Loki had to do was stare. The muscles in Thor’s thighs and stomach were flexing, pulling his skin tight where they swelled. His mouth was open in an inviting O and his head was tilted back slightly. His brows were still drawn up as if pained and his lips were pushed out, silently pouting. 

  
  
  


Loki reached under Thor’s balls to bracket his own cock with two fingers and feel where the skin of Thor’s hole was stretched tight around his shaft. Sometimes the flesh would flex and Thor would cry out with the way the tightening of his own body made it feel like Loki’s cock was swelling within him. 

“Touch yourself,” Loki whispered, and Thor nodded and reached, fluttering the pads of his fingers up and down on the underside of the head of his cock with his right hand while his left stroked the shaft with slow, firm tugs that wrung beads of clear fluid from the slit. Loki dragged his nails up and down the insides of Thor’s thighs until Thor whined and gasped. 

  
  
  


Loki watched the spray of semen leap from Thor’s prick and sprinkle down onto his chest. He swiped his fingers through the come and swirled them over his nipples until he was nearly dizzy, then reached for Thor, who bent to lick and suck him clean, sometimes with slow passes of his tongue, sometimes with tickling flicks, sometimes with so much suction his cheeks caved in.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They washed up together in the shower, had salad for supper, and stretched out on the daybed that took up half the screened porch on the back side of the house. From there, they spied on the dogs, who were stalking through the fenced in yard, sniffing who-knows-what every few feet on the lawn, sometimes licking the grass. Thor and Loki both--correctly--assumed it was bird, worm, and rabbit shit they were sampling.

  
  
  


“Are you going to tell me what happened on Tuesday?” Loki asked, combing Thor’s hair with his fingers and kissing him once on the shoulder in encouragement.

“How did you know?” Thor asked, unable to suppress a grin at how clearly Loki could see him.

“You ate an entire share size bag of M&Ms and paced through the house until we went to bed.”

“I’m so subtle,” Thor said, and laughed at himself for a while, then sighed. “Breech birth. Cord around the neck. Had to reach in to get the baby out quick. Heard this crunch when I was shifting the shoulders.”

Loki made a low groan.

“Yep. Broke the kid’s left arm,” Thor sighed.

“Are you in trouble?”

“No. A baby with a broken arm trumps a baby with brain damage--or a dead one--any day of the week. Just… keep replaying it in my head, wishing I’d done something differently so it could have been perfect instead of this lesser-of-two-evils shit.”

“Last time--and every time--I checked, perfect was not the world we’re living in.”

“No?”

“No,” Loki smiled, nudging Thor and kissing him again, giving him a wink. “We do all right though, I think.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please don't comment or repost.


End file.
